Kitsuki Saya
Bayushi Saya was a bushi and courtier of the Scorpion Clan who attained enlightenment. She later became Kitsuki Saya after marrying Kitsuki Ryushi. Courtier Two different battlefields Saya liked playing games ever since she was a child. A true daughter of the Scorpion, she reveled in planning strategy; executing tactics; maneuvering, manipulating and outwitting her opponents; and the sheer exhilaration of mastering the rules for their own sake. On the other hand, her natural athleticism meant she was suited for bushi training. It was during her early duties as a yojimbo that it became clear how skilled she was in the diplomatic arts, and soon she was being assigned more directly to the courts. Masters of Court, p. 100 Upon her first appointment to Court, she realized the games played with the lives of others were fulfilling far beyond anything she could ever have imagined. There, she experienced first-hand how a single word or phrase can bring honor or disgrace, life or death to another. The fact that she could fight her own duels was an added bonus. Test of Enlightenment Winter Court - 1164 Saya was sent to winter court in 1164. She met Kitsuki Ryushi for first time. They quickly got a closer relation. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Mirumoto Kei Saya was a cheerful soul, and found a friend in the Dragon Mirumoto Kei. Dawn of Lotus, The Dragon Clan, by Shawn Carman Enlightenment In the final year of the reign of Toturi III, Saya experienced an epiphany which crystallized the very nature of the courts in her mind. The rules of courtly life were no different than the rules of any other game. This helped her become one of those who achieved enlightenment. Winter Court 1170 - Kyuden Otomo Saya attended the Winter Court in 1169 at Kyuden Otomo. She noted how the appearance of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai in fashion dating back to the times of Hantei X had everyone else scrambling to wear similar clothes. Only a select few were able to obtain such clothing, and those who were out of favor were therefore more notable due to their standard outfits. Saya herself was unable to procure the correct fashion, but was gifted an audience with a seamstress by Asahina Beniha. The Flowers, the Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Dragon Clan Marriage In 1170 Bayushi Saya was married to Kitsuki Ryushi in the Ten Thousand Temples, and she took the Kitsuki family name becoming Kitsuki Saya. She was truly devoted to her husband. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske Returned to Court In 1172 Saya returned to the Imperial Court, where she encountered old friends, as the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Hisoka, and new courtiers, as Asako Kanta, Ide Eien, and Ikoma Jifusai. She excelled in the court games and easily outmanouvered her partners. See also * Bayushi Saya/Meta External Links * Bayushi Saya (Enemy of My Enemy) * Bayushi Saya Exp (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Dragon Clan Members Bayushi Saya Category:Enlightened